


Дезертир

by Tomash_Beran



Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomash_Beran/pseuds/Tomash_Beran
Summary: Беты: beside, Теххи Халли





	Дезертир

Ночью умирающий дракон с диким ревом пронесся над деревней. Мы потушили все огни и собрались в большой хижине. Старики молились, дети дрожали от страха. Дракон упал далеко за лесом, и мы разошлись спать.  
А утром, в степи, я нашел ее. Она лежала на земле, и духи земли ждали ее последнего часа, но я сразу увидел, что она жива. Ее одежда была пыльной и темной, ее обувь была грубой и тяжелой, и почему-то я почти знал, кто она и откуда, и это наполняло меня тревогой и предчувствием беды. То были последние дни перед сезоном ветров, тревога точила сердце и ослабляла разум, странные мысли приходили в голову, странные мысли и странные сны, и я боялся ее, боялся того, что придет за нею, хоть и не знал, что это может быть – боялся, но поднял ее на руки и понес, и духи кричали мне вслед, чтобы вернул их добычу, но я не обернулся.  
Я уложил ее на подстилку возле главного костра, и все, кто был в деревне, собрались рядом – старая Кувв, что делала колокольчики, Вабо, что плела сеть, Махо, что готовила еду, стайка детишек, слишком маленьких, чтобы охотиться, и еще, и еще – все они, женщины, дети, старики склонились над нею, и Кувв спросила у меня: «Кто это, Вед, скажи нам?», и я не знал, что ответить. А Вабо спросила: «Она упала с неба?», и я не знал, что ответить. А старший из детей, Токо, сказал: «Ее уронил тот дракон», женщины испуганно загомонили, а я не стал отвечать, ибо это не был вопрос.  
И тогда она открыла глаза, закашлялась и попросила воды.

* * *

Из дневника лейтенанта Т.К. Мауре  
_В это невозможно поверить, это похоже на чью-то дурную шутку, но для банальной шутки мистификация слишком уж масштабна._  
_ Я три дня живу среди дикарей. Похоже на бред, но так оно и есть. Пишу эти строки, сидя на шкуре возле самой большой хижины в деревне, но не верю ни своим глазам, ни своим словам._  
_ Передо мной – оживший учебник истории. Они занимаются повседневными делами, на меня почти не обращают внимания, разве что иногда кидают взгляды украдкой. Но не боятся, скорее, им просто любопытно. О чем они думают, глядя на меня? Кем я им кажусь?_  
_ Их тут около сотни, может, чуть больше; почти все время кто-то отсутствует, трудно сказать, сколько их всего. В основном мужчины и женщины средних лет, но и стариков тоже немало. Дети всех возрастов носятся ватагой, их вообще не сосчитать. Что удивительно: здесь есть представители всех рас! Афро, белые, азиаты, индусы, мулаты всех мастей – все равны, все живут вперемешку, нет даже намека на сегрегацию. Прямо сейчас негритенок возится в пыли с маленьким корейцем, рядом рыженькая девочка в веснушках увлеченно рисует что-то на земле наконечником стрелы. Взрослые, насколько я могу судить, тоже не придают значения цвету кожи._  
_ Говорят все на одном языке, но что это за язык! Гремучая смесь из английского, французского, японского, немецкого, иврита – и это только то, что я могу с некоторой вероятностью опознать. Кажется, встречаются и русские слова, но уверенности у меня нет – русского я совсем не знаю. Мне повезло, что английский и французский явно были взяты за основу, так что я понимаю почти все, что они говорят._  
_ Еще странность: у них полно предметов, которые чужды этому месту. Например, еду готовят в огромных закопченных котлах. У некоторых мужчин на запястьях часы; они, разумеется, не ходят и воспринимаются скорее как украшение. У одной из женщин на шее болтается плеер, она носит его, как ожерелье. Откуда все эти вещи? Не с неба же упали (особенно котлы). Где они их взяли? Загадка._  
_ Если не принимать во внимание это, а также дикую смесь разных народов, у них настоящее первобытное племя. Есть вождь, есть шаман (они зовут его Вед – видимо, от слова «ведун»). Мужчины охотятся в лесу, ловят рыбу. Женщины собирают пригодные в пищу растения, готовят, шьют одежду из шкур, следят за детьми. Земледелием они не занимаются – судя по всему, из-за кочевого образа жизни. Мне объяснили, что если оставаться на одном месте слишком долго, дракон в конце концов обнаружит деревню._  
_ С драконами все понятно: над Великой Долиной проходит одна из самых оживленных трасс, летают и наши, и Альянс. Думается, не реже, чем раз в неделю, небо над притихшей деревней бороздит очередной «дракон». Можно было бы посмеяться над их суеверием, но я почему-то радуюсь, что мой самолет упал далеко отсюда и не потревожил их._  
_ Если не считать драконов, жизнь их, кажется, протекает вполне мирно. Они не агрессивны, не враждебны к чужакам (по крайней мере, я ничего подобного не чувствую). Их быт размерен и неспешен, они никуда не торопятся и кажутся вполне счастливыми. Только некоторые (в основном те, кто постарше) выказывают, пожалуй, некоторую нервозность. Вед говорит, что это как-то связано с ветром, точнее, с его отсутствием. Черт его разберет, при чем тут ветер._

* * *

В первую ночь я оставался рядом с нею, слушал дыхание, но она спала спокойно и дышала ровно, и я понял, что она здорова. Тогда я пошел к Тагго, нашему вождю, и убедил его, и он позволил ей остаться в племени.  
Теперь она живет среди нас, ест с нами и спит в большой хижине. Ее имя слишком длинное, и мы зовем ее Тала. Ее язык похож на наш, хотя иногда она говорит слова, которые мы не понимаем, но она понимает нас, и это хорошо. Другие женщины приняли ее, Тала помогает им, иногда играет с детьми, и детям она нравится.  
У нее есть странные вещи, они вызывают у меня беспокойство, особенно та, что висит на шее, и та, что спрятана под одеждой, но скоро начнется сезон ветров, и мое беспокойство пройдет.  
Тала задает много вопросов, и в вопросах ее таится опасность, хоть я и не понимаю, в чем она. Так хищная рыба плывет в глубине, невидимая для мальков. Тала хочет знать, как давно мы живем здесь, и я думаю: кто – мы? где – здесь? и как давно? – память моя морщится, идет рябью, и из глубины глядят на меня два голодных глаза рыбы-харуки. Тала спрашивает, что это за браслеты у наших мужчин, и я говорю ей – то знаки доблести, их носят сильнейшие воины, и вдруг вижу, будто у меня самого на руке такой браслет, и будто я подношу руку к лицу, гляжу на него, и палки на нем движутся, указывают… на что?  
Это плохие вопросы, они будят плохие ответы, которым следует спать. Я знаю, что ветер унесет вопросы, сделает ответы ненужными, но ветра все нет, и я злюсь, качаю головой и ухожу в лес, чтобы не говорить с нею, и возвращаюсь, чувствуя вину, но Тала не сердится на меня, и будто бы сама выглядит виноватой.  
Я учу ее всему: как сделать стрелу, как разжечь огонь, как поймать рыбу руками. Я вожусь с нею, как с ребенком, и женщины племени смеются надо мной, но я знаю, зачем делаю это.  
Скоро придет ветер, и Тала станет одной из нас – вот о чем я думаю. Она должна уметь то, что умеем мы, знать то, что знаем мы, и тогда она будет частью племени, и все снова будет хорошо, беспокойство уйдет, тревога уйдет, и рыба-харука закроет глаза и уснет глубоко под водою.

* * *

_Вед учит меня стрелять из лука, строить укрытие на дереве (чтобы безопасно переночевать, если ночь застигла в лесу), делать посуду из глины и массе других столь же полезных вещей. Сомневаюсь, что эти умения когда-нибудь мне пригодятся, но послушно учусь, чтобы не злить его. В последнее время многие в племени выглядят раздраженным, так что я стараюсь держаться поближе к Веду и задавать поменьше вопросов – и ему, и всем остальным. Мои вопросы явно их нервируют, хотя поначалу такого эффекта не производили. Думаю, это каким-то образом связано со злополучным сезоном ветров, о котором я по-прежнему не имею ни малейшего понятия. Полагаю, ветер имеет для них какое-то религиозное значение, и его отсутствие они воспринимают как дурной знак. Возможно, им кажется, что появление постороннего человека нарушило привычный порядок вещей; тогда понятно, почему их бесят мои расспросы и само мое присутствие. Если бы не Вед, боюсь, Тагго выгнал бы меня из племени._  
_ Можно, конечно, оставить деревню и попытаться добраться до цивилизации, раз уж меня не спешат спасать, но мы в самом сердце Великой Долины, на сотни миль вокруг ни души, а у меня нет даже рабочей рации, так что, боюсь, это не очень хорошая идея._  
_ Поэтому я стараюсь вести себя потише и просто молча наблюдаю. И наблюдение приносит плоды. Например, теперь мне очевидно, что многие из тех, кто живет в деревне, не всегда были «дикарями». Особенно это касается старшего поколения. Некоторые их навыки, судя по всему, были приобретены до того, как они попали сюда. К примеру, Вабо (у них у всех короткие имена, максимум два слога; мое тоже сократили), которая плетет рыбацкие сети, также мастерски изготавливает маскировочную сеть из подручных материалов (чтобы прятать деревню от дракона, надо полагать). У местного знахаря обнаружился комплект стальных хирургических инструментов, причем, он явно умеет ими пользоваться; о том, что инструменты перед использованием лучше прокипятить, он, как ни странно, тоже в курсе._  
_ Ни один из них не умеет ни читать, не писать – на мои записи таращатся, как на чудн**ы**е рисунки, не видя в них текста. При этом ручка у детей вызывает удивление, а старики явно знают, что это такое, но не проявляют интереса._  
_ Иногда мне кажется, что они знают гораздо больше, чем пытаются показать. Особенно это касается Веда, но, как было сказано, я опасаюсь его расспрашивать. Вед выглядит более подавленным, чем другие, как будто именно он ответственен за то, что ветра все нет._

* * *

Ветра все нет.  
Вижу сны – все тревожные, все не из этого места, не из этой жизни.  
Старая Кувв сделала трижды по тридцать колокольчиков, Токо, Силла и Пон развесили их на ветвях деревьев, и все мы ходим тихо, прислушиваясь, но колокольчики молчат, и я вижу беспокойство в глазах мужчин и женщин, и даже дети в эти дни притихли и не шалят.  
Я ходил в лес и пытался говорить с духами, но духи не услышали меня. Я ходил в степь и звал ветер, но не дождался ответа. Я вижу, как смотрят на меня люди моего племени – с мольбой и страхом, и день ото дня страха в их глазах становится все больше.  
Я не чувствую приближения ветра. Я не чувствую ничего, страх сковывает и меня тоже, лишает сил и снова гонит в лес, в степь – подальше от деревни, подальше от всех. Подальше от Талы.  
Я сам принес ее к нам, и с нею принес беспокойство, тревожные сны и предчувствие беды. Я смотрю на нее и знаю то, чего знать не хочу, помню то, что хочу забыть. Я знаю, как называется ее обувь (берцы), ее одежда (военная форма), знаю, что висит у нее на шее (армейский жетон), знаю, что притаилось у нее под одеждой (это оружие, более смертоносное, чем наши стрелы и ножи), еще чуть-чуть – и я вспомню самое важное, самое тревожное, что с ней связано, и когда я вспомню это о ней, я вспомню кое-что и о себе – обо всех нас, – я буду первым, кто вспомнит, потому что я был последним, кто забыл, потому что я пришел сюда позже всех (когда? как?), потому что я Вед, ведун – тот, кто _ведает_, тот, кто знает (знает что?), тот, кто задает себе слишком много вопросов, чтобы остальные могли их не задавать.  
Но и в других я с ужасом вижу перемены.  
Я вижу, как старик Давен, сидя у костра и пыхтя трубкой, водит палкой в пыли у своих ног, и сначала это просто какой-то странный рисунок, но потом я вглядываюсь и понимаю, что это его имя, и он пока что не может его понять (прочесть), но рука его уже вспомнила узор. Я вижу, как Ютта вертит в руках свое ожерелье, гладит синие квадратные бока, хмурится, неуверенно тычет пальцем в самый центр и подносит украшение к уху, как будто надеется услышать музыку. Я вижу, как Ледо задумчиво чертит в пыли круг и размечает его делениями, поглядывая на свой браслет.  
Во сне я вижу высокие, серые дома с разбитыми стеклами, вижу пустые города, вижу машины, они ездят по земле и летают по воздуху, вижу людей, одетых в странные громоздкие костюмы. Эти видения непонятны и пугающи, они будят меня почти каждую ночь, и в такие ночи я уже не могу уснуть до рассвета.

* * *

_Сегодня Вед отвел меня к дракону._  
_ К их чертовому «мертвому» дракону, тому, что валяется здесь уже сколько? – лет пять?_  
_ Я не знаю, как это описать. До сих пор не могу отойти от потрясения._  
_ Сначала мы долго продирались сквозь лес, очень долго, никогда раньше не забирались так глубоко в чащу, потом влезли на дерево, чтобы увеличить обзор. Вед указал рукой куда-то на юго-восток, и сначала ни черта не было видно, а потом…_  
_ Кажется, он спросил меня, что я об этом думаю, а я… господи, ну что тут скажешь? Что тут вообще можно сказать?_  
_ «Дракон» – G17M с развороченным брюхом, – вокруг расплавленный песок, обугленные пни, и повсюду на земле контейнеры с маркировкой, десятки разбитых контейнеров. Я не спец в био оружии, но тут и спецом быть не надо: аббревиатуру LGR знают даже дети. В армии его шутливо прозвали «дуркой», и начиная с 2112 и Альянс, и Коалиция расшвыривают такие контейнеры, как конфетти; ох, да по сравнению с некоторыми шедеврами военного производства «дурка» – еще безобидный вариант: всего лишь временная заторможенность, дезориентация, нарушение логических связей… Я помню лекцию, которую читал нам в училище полковник Халлес. Помню его спокойную, ничего не выражающую немецкую морду, когда он перечислял краткосрочные симптомы._  
_ Полагаю, мало кто всерьез задумывался, как поведет себя тяжелый LGR, в огромной концентрации рассеянный по долине, со всех сторон окруженной горами._  
_ Не менее полусотни контейнеров. За годы, прошедшие с момента крушения, он, вероятно, растекся по всей долине, тонким слоем покрыл землю, смешался с пылью, затаился и ждет своего часа. Ждет сезона ветров._  
_ Любопытнейшие вещи я смогу сообщить полковнику Халлесу, если когда-нибудь буду иметь счастье с ним повстречаться. Например, что, помимо краткосрочных симптомов, LGR, будучи постоянно вдыхаем, вызывает серьезную деградацию, нарушение памяти, потерю значительного количества навыков и частичное слабоумие. Также, судя по всему, вызывает эффект, близкий к наркотическому: жертва, на время лишенная «дурки», проявляет признаки беспокойства и нервозности._  
_ Пишу это сейчас, и у меня дрожат руки. Я сижу на своем привычном месте у общего костра, пытаюсь улыбаться и выглядеть как обычно, но, кажется, ни черта у меня не выходит. Все мои вопросы в одночасье обрели ответы, все оказалось так просто, и одновременно так страшно, что я не нахожу слов, чтобы описать свое состояние._  
_ Вед подсаживается, заглядывает мне через плечо и тут же отодвигается. Делает вид, что его не интересуют мои каракули, но из него тоже актер так себе. Я уже давно подозреваю, что он умеет читать._  
_ Вернее, снова умеет._  
_ Ненадолго._  
_ Господи, как это страшно._

* * *

Ночью меня разбудил звон колокольчика.  
Я подпрыгнул, как ужаленный, с колотящимся сердцем, долго вслушивался во тьму, царящую снаружи, но звук так и не повторился. Скорее всего, это просто зверь задел ветку дерева.  
Но я все равно решил, что это хороший знак.  
Сегодня все глядят немного веселее. Наверное, не только я ночью проснулся от звона. Обсуждать это избегают – в последнее время мы вообще мало разговариваем, чтобы не наговорить лишнего, того, что должно остаться несказанным, а вскоре снова забытым, – но робкие улыбки говорят мне о том, что они чувствуют то же, что и я.  
Ветер приближается. Я чувствую его зарождение где-то у края долины, и это наполняет меня радостью.  
Из всех нас только Тала выглядит необычно подавленной, и я понимаю, почему. Ее ждет встреча с ветром, в первый раз это довольно неприятно, даже болезненно (откуда-то я это помню), но я буду рядом и помогу ей это пережить.

* * *

_Ну вот и все._  
_ Мой респиратор оказался бракованным. Стоило проверить его раньше, а впрочем – что бы это дало? Починить его в полевых условиях я все равно не могу._  
_ Такое странное чувство: кажется, что нужно что-то делать, куда-то бежать, продолжать бороться, и приходится все время напоминать себе, что все, финита ля комедия. Я уже ничего не успею. Надо было не ждать, что меня спасут, а рискнуть и попытаться выбраться отсюда самостоятельно, как только запахло паленым, но теперь-то что об этом говорить._  
_ Ветер пока не набрал силу, даже колокольчики на опушке леса шевелятся еле-еле, без звука, но времени уже не осталось. Если за месяц, что я тут торчу, меня не нашли, сейчас уж точно не на что надеяться. Потому что через неделю я буду прятаться под маскировочной сеткой вместе с остальными, и ни один дракон меня оттуда не выманит._  
_ Пытаюсь разобраться, что я чувствую, и не могу. Три дня назад, когда обнаружилась поломка респиратора, были только страх и паника. Сейчас… не знаю. Как будто на меня снизошла апатия и даже нечто вроде умиротворения._  
_ То, что должно со мной произойти, пугает. Пугает до ужаса, не буду врать._  
_ И вместе с тем… не знаю, как объяснить; мне будто бы неловко об этом думать._  
_ Жить тут, на самом деле быть частью племени, а не просто притворяться, ходить на охоту, возиться с детьми, вечерами сидеть у костра плечом к плечу… Кажется, какая-то часть меня не против этого._  
_ Я пишу бред, знаю. И все же это так._  
_ Если бы у меня был выбор – вернуться в растерзанный Нью-Йорк, в свою пустую квартиру, вернуться под крыло к генералу Пайроду, мечтающему только об одном – «показать этим узкоглазым сукам», в притихший, опустошенный, измотанный войной мир, или остаться здесь, в ненастоящем, выдуманном мирке, – конечно, я бы вернулся._  
_ Но сейчас, когда от моего решения ничего не зависит, я с удивлением понимаю, что испытываю нечто вроде облегчения._  
_ Это бегство, это дезертирство, в конце концов, я знаю._  
_ Но выбора у меня на самом деле нет, и, значит, все равно, что я думаю и чувствую._  
_ Вед, судя по всему, понимает мое состояние. Постоянно держится рядом, разговаривает со мной тихим и уверенным тоном, старается поддержать. Говорит, что научит меня всему, что знает сам, научит быть ведуном – чувствовать погоду, слушать духов, узнавать о приближении дракона. Почему бы нет, работенка, кажется, непыльная – по крайней мере, пока дует ветер._  
_ Господи, спаси меня и сохрани._

* * *

Ранним утром, перед самым рассветом, нас будит разноголосый трезвон. Все колокольчики ожили в одночасье, обрели голос и поют хвалебную песню.  
Мы выбираемся из хижин, смотрим друг на друга и улыбаемся. Ветер ворвался в деревню, ветер на наших лицах, ветер у нас в груди! Кто-то пускается в пляс, кто-то, запрокинув голову, кричит, подражая голосу ночной птицы. Дети влезли на деревья, сидят на ветках, болтают ногами и галдят, и многие взрослые, смеясь, следуют их примеру. Все племя беснуется, ликует и шумит.  
Мне самому так легко и хорошо, что хочется плясать и смеяться, но нельзя: рядом со мною стоит Тала, я чувствую плечом ее дрожь, чувствую ее страх и растерянность. Это ее первый ветер, и сейчас я должен быть рядом, должен помочь ей, как тот, что был Ведом до меня, когда-то помог мне.  
Я беру ее за руки, разворачиваю лицом к себе и говорю: «Не бойся, скоро все закончится», и вдруг лицо ее кривится и она начинает плакать, слезы текут по щекам, она не вытирает их, руки ее висят вдоль тела, как ветки, и тогда я шагаю к ней вплотную, прижимаю ее голову к своей груди, и многие подходят к нам, обступают со всех сторон, обнимают ее, гладят по волосам, а ветер обнимает нас всех, и сначала Тала всхлипывает и дрожит в моих руках, но потом затихает, только прижимается ко мне щекой и дышит глубоко-глубоко, а потом поднимает мокрое от слез лицо и смотрит на меня удивленными, пустыми глазами, а я осторожно касаюсь губами ее лба.  
Теперь все будет хорошо.

Утром следующего дня мы уходим на новое место, ибо я чую дракона.

* * *

_ветир нистрашны_  
_ вед говрит дрокон мы будим тихо_  
_ я буду вед буду учус штоб знать кагда дркон_

* * *

… То было хорошее время. Удачная охота, много рыбы, вкусная еда. Племя было сыто и довольно, и так было долго, очень долго. Ветер приходил и уходил, и мы жили под его крылом.  
Тала была со мною. Я засыпал, и она была рядом, я просыпался, и она была рядом. Мы ходили в лес, я учил ее всему, что знал, и любил ее, и она любила меня. По ночам, когда мне снилось тревожное, она пела мне, и я снова мог спать. По утрам я расчесывал ее длинные волосы гребнем, который дала ей Панни.  
И все было хорошо, было как надо. Лишь однажды ночью я нашел ее, босую и дикую, за нашей хижиной, и в руке у нее был нож, а другая рука кровоточила, и она сказала: «В руке было злое, я убила». Я испугался, отобрал у нее нож, отнес ее в нашу хижину, перевязал рану и баюкал Талу до рассвета, пока она не уснула.  
Я был беспечен, был слеп и глух, забыл о том, что беда идет за нею, зло идет за нею, и когда дети драконовы пришли в деревню, я понял, как был глуп, но было уже поздно.  
Их было десять, и панцири их были черны, а движения быстры. Вместе со всеми я схватил копье, взревел и бросился на врага, и Тагго был от меня по левую руку, а Тала по правую, и было нас четыре раза по тридцать, взрослые и дети – все были здесь. И Тагго упал первым, сраженный невидимой молнией, я упал вслед за ним, и видел, лежа на земле, как Тала несется вперед, грозная и прекрасная, как пляшет в ее руке копье, как развеваются волосы, слышал, как рвется крик из ее груди, и закрыл глаза.

* * *

Для расследования «трагического инцидента с лагерем беженцев» было создано две комиссии. На гражданскую меня пригласили лишь раз, и обращались как с жертвой войны. Зато вояки оттянулись по полной. Мне трудно понять, почему после всего, что было потом, после трех ядерных ударов, проредивших человечество частыми граблями, кого-то может всерьез интересовать, был ли тот бедняга из Альянса, разбившийся посреди Большой Долины с полным грузом «дурки», камикадзе или обычным неудачником.  
Меня допросили трижды, каждый раз задавая новые уточняющие вопросы. Я рассказал, как в 2117, за два года до окончания войны, меня сбил японский истребитель и я вынужден был катапультироваться. При ударе о землю я ударился головой и потерял сознание, пришел в себя ближе к вечеру, увидел вдалеке костры и пошел к ним. Я рассказал, как нашел племя, как был удивлен и обескуражен. Знал ли я, кто были эти люди? Нет. Был ли ранее знаком с майором Стэнфордом Таггертом, командиром лагеря? Нет, не был. Знал ли о существовании лагеря в принципе? Нет, не знал.  
На вопрос, не смутило ли меня присутствие в лагере беженцев из Альянса наравне с гражданами стран-союзников, я честно ответил, что это смутило меня в значительно меньшей степени, чем все остальное.  
Дневник, который я вел на протяжении первого месяца жизни в племени, всесторонне изучили и в конце концов вернули мне, хотя я на это уже не рассчитывал. На одном из заседаний послы-миротворцы Альянса принесли мне глубочайшие официальные извинения. Все это было похоже на политический спектакль, в котором все знают свои роли, а меня в последний момент вытолкнули из-за кулис, забыв подсказать слова.  
Дважды во время заседаний комиссии я мельком видел Натали. Нас старались не сталкивать нос к носу, очевидно, чтобы иметь возможность сличить наши показания. При встрече мы вежливо кивали друг другу, но так ни разу и не поговорили. Я сохранил прогремевшее на весь мир фото, которое сделал один из солдат, обалдевший от нашего теплого приема: племя с копьями, палками и ножами, беззвучно орущие рты, перекошенные от ярости лица, пыль, поднятая нашими ногами, и на переднем плане – Тала: прищуренные глаза, хищный оскал, рука, сжимающая древко, разметавшиеся волосы – дикая воительница, демон мщения, гроза драконов. Капитан Маршанд (ее повысили) – элегантная, строгая, с необходимым минимумом косметики на лице, с волосами, туго стянутыми в узел на затылке – не имела с ней ничего общего.  
Однажды на выходе из здания я столкнулся с майором Таггертом, хотел отделаться привычным кивком, но с ним почему-то так не вышло: он ухватил меня за локоть и увлек в сторону ближайшего бара, и сначала я не знал, о чем говорить с этим совершенно чужим человеком, который выглядит как Тагго, говорит как Тагго, и при этом носит мундир, глушит пиво и сует мне под нос фотографию внуков, но через полчаса и две кружки эта неловкость куда-то ушла, и мне стало не то чтобы хорошо, но хотя бы сносно впервые за последние несколько месяцев.  
– Слышал о Кувв? – спросил он, когда нам принесли по третьей. Расстегнутый китель болтался у него на плечах, свой я бросил на спинку соседнего стула.  
– Да.  
– Перерезала себе горло, как настоящая женщина-самурай. Говорят, наслушалась рассказов о том, что творили соотечественники во время войны, и…  
– Люди вообще много чего говорят.  
– И то правда. Давай, накатим. Благослови ее господь.  
Мы выпили.  
– Ледо спился, – продолжал он. – Хотел вернуться к себе в Бельгию – а где теперь Бельгия… Осел где-то в Шотландии, на ферме, пасет коров и пьет. Звонил пьяный в дымину и звал меня в гости, представляешь?  
– Представляю.  
– Панни вроде бы стала фотомоделью. Умница-девочка, вовремя смекнула, как пустить свой кусок славы в дело. Ну и ноги у нее от ушей, ты же помнишь?  
– Помню, конечно.  
– А как там Тала, Вед? Я слышал, вернулась в Париж?  
– Я не Вед, – сказал я. – И нет никакой Талы.  
– Прости, старик…  
– Не за что извиняться, – сказал я, поднимаясь. – Что было, то прошло. Не о чем говорить.  
Я бросил на стол несколько смятых купюр, пожал ему руку и ушел.

Наконец, после всех допросов и разбирательств, меня оставили в покое, одарив напоследок скромной пенсией. Полгода в Нью-Йорке я провел как в муторном, бессмысленном сне. Впервые за много лет я остался совсем один в своей просторной квартире, обращенной окнами к пустым, темным небоскребам. Я спал, ел, гулял по городу, стараясь избегать разрушенных районов. Иногда смотрел новости, но вскоре перестал. За десять лет мир, который я оставил, сильно изменился – и, по сути, остался прежним. По странному стечению обстоятельств Нью-Йорк избежал прямого ядерного удара, и можно было притвориться, что никаких боеголовок вообще не было, просто в какой-то момент, пока мы сидели в долине и охотились на кроликов, людям надоело убивать друг друга, и они остановились.  
Этот новый хрупкий мир был не так уж плох, только я все никак не мог найти себе в нем место.  
Война закончилась без моего участия, а меня самого спасли, вырвали из дурманящих объятий LGR, вернули к нормальной жизни, и я пытался найти в своем сердце благодарность и признательность, но не находил.  
Правда была в том, что я не чувствовал себя спасенным. Я чувствовал себя потерянным.  
Там, в Долине, я не умел читать и писать, верил в драконов и духов, не знал, какой сейчас год и что такое война. Я был дикарем, не помнящим прошлого и не думающим о будущем. Это была простая, бесхитростная жизнь, мы жили в хижинах, питались, как первобытные люди, спали на земле – но мы были одним племенем, и по-своему мы были счастливы. Среди нас не было людей Альянса и людей Коалиции, у нас был один язык, один общий костер и одна вера, пусть и нелепая.  
Там я был Ведом. Я мог защитить, направить, утешить, мое слово весило много.  
Здесь, в разрушенном, опустевшем, искривленном мире оно не весило ничего. Здесь я был так же слаб и бесполезен, как и все остальные, и ничего не мог сделать для своего племени. Чем я мог бы помочь Ледо, что сказал бы Кувв?

В конце концов я почти перестал выходить из дома. Пробовал пить, пробовал легкие наркотики (которые, как выяснилось, после LGR на меня не действовали, а на что-то более тяжелое я перейти побоялся), пробовал компьютерные игры. Я просыпался, валялся на диване, смотрел телевизор или торчал в интернете, снова засыпал. Иногда заказывал пиццу, иногда забывал поесть. Я был как сонная, неповоротливая рыба на дне глубокого водоема, у меня не было сил всплыть на поверхность, не было сил даже на то, чтобы этого захотеть.  
Где-то на исходе этих шести месяцев я проснулся посреди ночи от странного, невозможного ощущения – будто бы легкий ветер, пахнущий полынью и вереском, коснулся моей щеки. Окно спальни было плотно закрыто. Дрожащими пальцами я провел по лицу, почти ожидая ощутить подушечками сухую пыль, но вместо пыли обнаружил слезы, они все текли и текли, и вскоре я перестал их вытирать.  
Не знаю, как долго это продолжалось, в какой-то момент я просто отключился, а утром, очнувшись от неспокойного сна, почувствовал себя так, будто где-то вверху, над толщей воды, забрезжил свет.

А через месяц, совершенно неожиданно, позвонила Натали.  
– Привет, – сказала она. – Я тебя не разбудила?  
– У нас шесть вечера.  
– О, ладно… Отлично выглядишь.  
– Ты тоже.  
Мы помолчали. Я смотрел на ее красивое лицо, на губы, слегка оттененные помадой, на едва заметные морщинки в уголках глаз, пытаясь поймать хотя бы крошечный след женщины, рядом с которой провел полгода – и не мог.  
– Как… как погода в Нью-Йорке?  
– Натали, зачем ты звонишь?  
Она мотнула головой, нервно пожала плечами.  
– Вабо пропала, – сказала она невпопад.  
– Да, я слышал.  
– Просто уехала непонятно куда. И Рита. И майор Таггерт…  
– И он тоже? – удивился я. – У него же семья, внуки…  
Натали впервые за весь разговор посмотрела мне прямо в глаза.  
– Знаешь, я думала, что спасла вас. Что благодаря мне вытащили всех остальных. Меня даже повысили, ты в курсе?  
– В курсе. Поздравляю.  
– Было бы с чем. Я ничего не сделала. Если бы в твое время летчикам вживляли маячки, все закончилось бы еще десять лет назад. Меня вообще удивляет, что нас так долго не могли найти. Поломка самолета в мирное время – не то же самое, что сбитый истребитель.  
– Ты все-таки уничтожила маячок, – напомнил я.  
– Но не сразу.  
– Жалеешь? – спросил я после паузы.  
– Жалею о чем?  
– Ты мне скажи.  
– Вед…  
– Я не он.  
– Но планируешь снова им стать, не так ли?  
Я промолчал.  
– Это просто трусливое бегство. Добровольная деградация. Ты ведь это понимаешь?  
– Я никогда не был особенно храбрым. И умным, пожалуй, тоже.  
– Там, наверное, сейчас полно военных – и наших, и Альянса. Будете воевать против них с копьями?  
– Кроме залитой LGR Большой Долины в мире еще множество мест, требующих присутствия военных. Полагаю, они обошлись колючей проволокой и табличкой «биологическая угроза».  
Она покачала головой, отвела взгляд.  
– Ты сумасшедший. Просто сумасшедший. И ты, и остальные.  
– Ну, не все. Слышал, Панни стала моделью и рекламирует нижнее белье.  
– Очень смешно.  
– Не особенно.  
Мы помолчали.  
– Целые семьи, – сказала она наконец. – С маленькими детьми, с подростками…  
– И им нужен ведун, – сказал я. – Чтобы прятать их от дракона и предчувствовать ветер.  
– Ветер, о да. – Она криво усмехнулась, разом став старой и некрасивой. – Это ведь самое главное. Основа счастливой беззаботной жизни.  
– Именно так.  
– Прости. – Она снова покачала головой. – Это дико. Я просто не понимаю. Не могу понять.  
– Не страшно, – сказал я. – Каждому свое. Не всем по душе такая жизнь. Только вот, знаешь, я тут подумал…  
– Да?  
– Вспомнив о маячке в предплечье, ты первым делом постаралась от него избавиться.  
– Я была не в себе!  
– Возможно, – согласился я. – Возможно и так. Но, если что, ты знаешь, где нас найти.

* * *

Ночи холодны, дни приносят с собою туман, и в тумане духи земли шепчутся с духами леса.  
По утрам Вабо плетет сеть и поет песню ветра, дети играют на опушке, смеются, носятся меж деревьев, задевают ветки. Я гляжу на них, слушаю звон колокольчиков, и сердце мое плачет, и я не знаю, отчего.  
Племя наше малочисленно, нас тридцать, да еще десять. Наш вождь Тагго стар, но сын его молод и силен, он станет новым вождем. Наши мужчины добрые воины и охотники, женщины искусны и мудры, дети растут и скоро сами станут воинами.  
Ветер помнит, что было нас четыре раза по тридцать, а если он помнит, то и я помню. Что было, то снова будет – так сказали мне духи, и наполняется радостью сердце мое, и готовится ждать.


End file.
